


I will be fine, I promise.

by Lava



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Amazing sister Izzy, Caring and comforting Magnus, Clary being a good friend to Alec, Homophobia, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Immortality issue talk, Insecure Alec, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Sad, Some stupid shadowhunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lava/pseuds/Lava
Summary: After an argument with a few new shadowhunters at the Institute, Alec goes back to Magnus' and they have a talk about the immortality issue.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)   
> So i saw on Twitter that Todd liked a tweet asking if Alec and Magnus will ever have the immortality issue talk and this idea popped up in my head :3
> 
> English is not my first language and it's almost midnight here so I am sorry for the mistakes, feel free to point them out so I can correct them later.

  
Alec was sure the universe was working against him now.   
He was tired. In fact, he doesn't think he has ever been tired like this before. Last night, he came home, to Magnus, after a difficult mission and he actually went to sleep right away. And leaving early this morning didn't help him. If he could, he would actually throw away all the reports which he was writting and fall asleep on his desk. He was frustrated.   
  
One, he needed to sleep, he got up early this morning, around 5 O' clock, and left Magnus' loft silently, without waking him up who was in a deep sleep, he didn't even have time to make his boyfriend breakfast because Jace wouldn't stop calling him on his phone, to tell him to hurry up because the new shadowhunters were already at the Institute and waiting for the Head Of Institute to show them around and to explain them how it is to be a Shadowhunter in this word, the rules about the trainings and schedule etc ... And the tour only made him more exhausted than he was before.   
  
Two, he was hungry. He didn't have time to make breakfast for Magnus, but he didn't have time to eat either. He never liked the food which was made in the Institute anyway. Homemade breakfast from Magnus was so much better.

Alec sitting on the kitchen counter, and watching Magnus cook while he babbled about his work and his schedule with his boring clients which was awaiting him; Magnus patting Alec's hands away whenever he was trying to taste the breakfast before it was even finished, and Magnus pushing him away with his hands while Alec was trying to distract him from cooking with a few kisses here and there ... This was the favourite moment of the day for Alec, waking up next to his boyfriend, making and eating breakfast together while laying lazily on the couch. This was how Alec wanted to spend every morning of his life, with Magnus.   
  
So when this early morning he got a call from Jace telling him to come at the Institute because he was needed ... he can't help but be grumpy about it can he?   
Leaving this morning without seeing Magnus' beautiful eyes, without seeing his smile, earing his voice and kissing him and telling him how much Alec loved him was definetely something that put Alec in this horrible mood.  
  
Besides, it was Saturday, his day off and he couldn't even spend a good morning with his boyfriend. Alec has every right to be exasperate.   
  
And three ... he missed Magnus. He didn't even get to say a good morning or a "see you soon" to him. He really wanted to get out of this Institute and get back to cuddling his boyfriend on their bed, with his lazy cats running around everywhere.   
  
Sighing in annoyance, Alec was trying to concentrate on his work. It has been a few minutes since he came back from the tour with the new shadowhunters and gave them a few things to do to occupy themselves, more like homeworks, but he still hasn't done anything about the report of last night mission.   
A few seconds later, someone knocked at the door of his office. Rubbing his eyes, he said to that person to come in.   
  
It was Raj. He was hesitating, his fingers were playing with themselves and he was looking anywhere but at Alec.   
  
"What is it Raj?" asked Alec in a worried tone.   
  
"Uh ... I ... tried to make them work but uh ... they are not listening..." answered Raj, looking down.   
  
"Them? Who?" asked Alec frowning in confusion.   
  
"Hum... the new shadowhunters... I mean, some of them. They are ... Uh..." struggled Raj with his words.   
  
"Raj" said Alec with a firm tone which made Raj look up at him with guilty eyes. Alec stood up from his chair, and got away from his desk to stand face to face with Raj.   
  
"What is it?" asked Alec with a more soft voice.   
  
"Some of the new shadowhunters ... they don't want to write about the subject you gave them" replied Raj sighing.   
  
"Why is that?" asked Alec, confusion not leaving his eyes and his voice.   
  
"Uh ... they... you..." paused Raj, gulping,   
  
"Yes?" asked Alec patiently, eyebrows rised.  
  
"Maybe you should come and see it by yourself" finally said Raj, and released a long breath. 

"Right" answered, and looking back at the mess on his desk, he sighed with annoyance and frustration, which were both reaching a new level, and walked past Raj, got out of his room and made his way towards the main hall of The Institute, with Raj almost running behind him to catch up with him.   
  
From the distance, he could hear multiple voices, but especially one, which was more stronger than the others, which obviously belonged to the guy who was turned around and talking to others new shadowhunters. Some of the new shadowhunters were standing away from the guy with papers in their hands and looking at the boy standing in the middle of the group. And some of them where standing in front of the boy, listening to him, and nodding their heads, showing him that they were agreeing to whatever he was saying and whispering to each other. The shadowhunters of the Institute were there too but none of them talked.   
  
Getting closer, Alec heard some of the guy's sentences, of the shadowhunters who were standing with him.  
  
"We don't have to listen to him"   
  
"He doesn't even know how to run an Institute"   
  
"He is completely immoral"   
  
"Did you heard the rumours about that warlock and him?"   
  
"You are so right"   
  
"He thinks he is so special"  
  
"What is going on here?" asked Alec standing right behind the boy who was talking to the small group. At Alec's questions, some of the shadowhunters gulped in fear and looked away their head down,  and some looked back at him with defiance. The boy whose back was facing him, turned around and Alec could finally look at him.   
  
"Sir, we were just talking about you" said the boy with a big smile, but in a mocking way, and with a sarcastic tone. Crossing his arms in front his chest, Alec looked at the boy. His face was full of confidence,  his posture too, he looked so sure of himself.   
  
"Yes I heard that" said Alec deadpanned, "now I am flattered that you're all taking an interest to my personnal life, I think I gave you a few assignements, and if I am correct, you are not actually doing them".   
  
"No we are not" said the boy tittling his head to the side and smirking, "We decided to not to" said the other shadowhunter who was standing right behind the boy.   
  
"And may I ask why?" asked Alec, rising his eyebrows and standing still. The question made the boy lose his smirk and it was replaced by an angry look.   
  
"We don't take orders from people like you" replied the new shadowhunder with disgust wrote all over his face.   
  
"What do you mean people like him? He is the Head of the Institute!" exclaimed Raj before Alec could ask, or even say someting.   
  
"Pff right. Well maybe, someone else need to be the Head of the Institute instead of him" said the guy scoffing, and looking Alec up and down like he was judging him, which, he probably was.   
  
"You can't talk to him like that! You-" exclaimed Raj to take Alec's defense but he made himself quiet when Alec raised his hands to silence him. Everyone was silent. None of them dared to speak.   
  
Letting his hand fall down, Alec looked at the boy in front of him with determination.   
"What is your problem?" asked Alec.   
  
"You're the problem here!" exclaimed the boy loudly making Alec frown.   
  
"I -" tried to speak Alec but was interrupted by the guy.   
  
"You are incompetent! You think that being the Head of Institute gives you the right to change us and make us like you?!" hissed the boy, taking Alec off guard, and making him speachless, and blink in confusion, but before he could reply back, the guy carried on.  
  
"The last time I came here, it was two years ago and the Institute was runned how it was supposed to be running, with shadowhunters doing their job and taking their responsibilities at heart. But since you became the Head of Institute everything has been going downhill. You let Valentine escape, his son has been here with you the whole time and you did nothing! And at the top of it, you're going around sleeping with that pet warlock of yours using the name of love and that disgusting-" 

"Stop it!!" finally yelled Alec with all his anger and disbelief, breathing hard, and clenching his fists. That made the boy snap his mouth shut and several shadowhunters to jump at the sudden outburst from him.  
Alec was clearly not someone who snap at people no matter how irritating they get.   
He even heard Raj muttered "Oh Angel" and run off, probably to get Jace or Izzy.   
  
Getting closer to the boy, almost in a threatening way, Alec said to him, with clenched teeth,   
  
"You talk about me, fine, but if I even hear Magnus' name on your lips, I swear to the Angel I will-"   
  
"You'll what?" asked the boy defensively, in a mocking tone, "Send me out of the Institute? You can't. My father is one of the most important member of the Clave and I think he ordered you to do as he says. And I, along with a few others here and definetely even some of the Clave members, think that we deserve someone more responsible than you and someone who knows how to respect the traditions of the Shadowhunters which has been preserved since centuries. We don't need someone like you who doesn't even care about these by throwing away those meanings by associating with a ... downworlder, a warlock! What do you think you're gonna accomplish by doing that? Seeking attention? Being in a relationship with him, a half demon, an immortal... what is it going to bring you? Joy? Happiness? You are a mortal. He met a thousands men like you and he will meet a thousands of them after you're dead. It doesnt make you special. He is gonna move on from you as soon as you'll be gone from this world. You are just another man that he is spending his time with because he doesn't want to get bored and- "   
  
Alec was listening to that boy's speech dumfounded, not knowing how to react and with tears in his eyes threatening to fall but not letting them, when he heard someone's voice behind him interrupting the boy.   
  
"Hey!" everyone's attention went from Alec to Izzy, who was walking towards them in a warrior mode, with her wip in her hand, and with Clary and Raj running behind her. Alec used the distraction to turn his head away and with his hand he cleaned away the tears in his eyes. But with the corner of his eyes, he catched the smirk that the boy send to him, clearly satisfied from the reaction he got out of Alec. Alec glared at him, and turned around to face Izzy, Clary and Raj who were now standing next to him.   
  
"What is going on here?" asked Izzy eying everyone in the group of shadowhunters with doubt. Then looking back at Alec and seeing the expression on his face, Izzy almost growled and asked again, with more force and anger facing the new shadowhunters,   
  
"I asked what is happening here!" exclaimed Izzy, her eyes full of fierce and anger.   
  
"Oh nothing" answered the boy smiling innocently, making Izzy frown in confusion.   
  
"That's not how it felt like to me, it was almost like you two were having an argument" said Izzy looking over every shadowhunters who were standing next to the boy.   
  
"An argument?" exclaimed the boy faking his shock, then looked back at Alec with an innocent expression and asked him,   
  
"We weren't having an argument? Were we sir?"  
  
"No." simply said Alec, gulping and trying hard to breathe normally. "We weren't." replied Alec, and before Izzy, or anyone, could say anything, he abruptly turned around and made his way towards the Institute.   
  
"Alec! Where are you going?" exclaimed Clary, looking at him with wide eyes, and worry.   
  
"To Magnus'. Take care of the Institute during my absence." said Alec and pushed the Institute doors open and left.   
Before leaving, he heard the boy asking to no one in particulary,   
  
"He does that a lot doesn't he? Going out to his boyfriend's place while he should be at the Institute doing his job?"   
  
Even after getting out of the Institute, the only thing he could hear in his ears and mind was the boy's sentence :   
  
" You are a mortal. He has met a thousands men like you and he will meet a thousands of them after you're dead. It doesnt make you special."   
  
And it hurts. Because even if deep down he knew that the guy was wrong, there was a part of him which was wondering if that boy was right, and the worst thing was that, that part of him was even agreeing with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the long break … since uni started I had very little time to write … 
> 
> Ok so, this was supposed to be a short chapter but it got out of control so I decided to cut it in two, so this is chapter two and the third one will be up... I don't know when … probably around Christmas... because my exmans are coming up and I don't have time for fanfictions anymore :/ 
> 
> Again, sorry, and feel free to point out my mistakes so I can avoid them in the future:D 
> 
> Happy reading <3

As soon as Alec got out of the Institute ignoring the calls of Clary and Raj, Izzy spun around and faced the shadowhunter who was talking with Alec a few minutes ago, she looked him up once, then twice, and asked, 

  
"What did you say?" wich made the boy shrug, and answer,

  
  
"The truth" 

  
"What truth?" asked Izzy narrowing her eyes.

  
  
"That he is not responsable enough to deal with this Institute and train us" said the shadowhunter, then some of them behind him approved by nodding their heads. Izzy seems to think about it a few seconds, she hummed, then she answered,

  
  
"You are definetely right, my brother doesn't know how to take care of people like you" replied Izzy which, instantly made the boy and the others who sided with him, smile widely, and Clary and Raj looked at each other with a smirk and amusement in their looks.

  
  
"Glad to see that all Lightwoods are not stupid" one of the shadowhunters said,

  
  
"Come on then, all of you who think like him, follow me to the training room and I will train you and show you how to be the perfect shadowhunter" said Isabelle, smiling at all of them, and they all just nodded with a pleasant expression, almost like they were all under Izzy's spell.

  
  
"Wonderful" Isabelle replied clapping her hands and smiling happily, "Why don't you all go first and I will join you" proposed Isabelle and the little group moved away to walk towards the training room. But some of the new shadowhunters stayed behind and they looked at her like they were expecting her to yell at them.

 

  
Isabelle looked at everyone of them still staying, then sighed,

  
  
"All right, all of you are free for the day, go and do something that won't make me pissed" said Izzy to them, and they literally all run away, whispering between them.

  
  
Turning around, Izzy faced Clary and Raj,   
  
"You know what to do" said Isabelle to Raj, who nodded almost eagerly in return,

  
  
"Lock the training room and turn off the security camera in there" answered Raj, making Isabelle smile at him proudly.

  
  
"Thank you Raj" then turning around, she started to walk away but she stopped when she heard Clary calling her.

  
  
"Izzy wait! I am coming with you"

  
  
"What? Why?" asked Izzy frowning in confusion,

  
  
"Just worried" replied Clary shrugging, wich made Izzy scoff

  
  
"Oh you don't have to be worried about me"

  
  
"Who said I was worried about you? I am worried for them" said Clary, then Isabelle throw her head back and laugh, and started to walk away,

  
  
"Alright join the party then"

  
  
Clary followed her but Raj called her which made her turn around,

  
  
"Clary!"

  
  
"Yes?"

  
  
"Can you call Alec or text him ... to know how is he. I don't have his number"

  
  
"I will. Thank you Raj for telling us what happened" said Clary nodding to him who nodded back,

  
  
"Just be careful with them alright?"

  
  
"Oh don't worry we got this" answered Clary winking at him and smiling, then she turned around to follow Izzy and Raj sighed and walked away to do the things that needed to be done. But despite himself, he smirked, because he knew very well that if there was someone who could deal with people like this, it was Isabelle Lightwood.

  
  
Closing the door behind her Clary joined Isabelle who was now facing the shadowhunters who were "talking" with Alec.

  
  
Hands on her hips, Izzy eyed them all very slowly while Clary stayed behind.

  
  
"Who is the main leader in your little group of rebels here?" nicely asked Isabelle, smiling all the way. The group moved back a little and a guy was now facing Isabelle with a over confident look and smirk. 

  
"I am" answered the boy, and he raised his hand to offer it to Isabelle, and she shaked it. 

  
"What is your name?"

  
  
"Mike Stevenson"

  
  
"Stevenson... I have heard that name before" said Clary frowning, still staying behind, 

  
"It's an important family, they are part of the Clave" answered Isabelle, before Mike could. 

  
"They are" replied Mike and nodded looking at Isabelle, smiling proudly, a smile that Isabelle returned.

  
"I have heard about them, quite the rebels aren't they? And I am sure you make them proud" said Izzy smirking

 

"Anyone capable of showing Alec Lightwood his right place will make them proud, son or not" answered Mike firmly, and when Izzy smile only get bigger, he smiled then said, 

  
"I am sure that if my parents and the Clave finds out that we have two of the strongest shadowhunters on our side, the Clave will probably accept our demand and do what we expect them to do" 

 

  
"What demand?" asked Clary with a curious tone and moving towards them, she stood next to Isabelle, who lost her smile and was hidding her clenching fists from everyone's sight. To show her some support and to remind her that they can and will deal with them, she put her hand on one of Isabelle's shoulders and she felt her relax instantly. Then, looking at Mike she waited for an answer, which she knew, neither Izzy and her, will like it .

 

  
"My parents, I and a few shadowhunters, asked the Clave to remove Alec Lightwood from his position at the Institute" said Mike smirking,   
  
Isabelle didn't say anything, and neither did Clary, she saw Isabelle straightening herself then she asked, pointing at the shadowhunters behind Mike, 

 

"And you all agreed with him?", they all nodded to her, showing her their support to him. 

  
"And the Clave agreed?" asked Clary, crossing her arms in front of her chest, 

  
"No. Not yet" answered Mike raising his eyebrows and smiling, "But I am sure they will, most of the Clave's members are on our side" 

  
"If you think that Alec is ... not good for his job then why did you came here? Why not go to another Institute and train there?" questionned Clary getting curious, 

 

  
"Well somebody has to do something here! Every other shadowhunters are following everything that Lightwood boy says just because he is the son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood. We don't need someone like him! He doesn't belong here!"

  
  
Isabelle was internally fuming. She didn't let it show, but Clary knew : the way she was clenching her fists behind her back, smiling with a force, her jaw set tight, her eyes throwing fire behind the mask of a happy face. Clary knew there was only a few seconds left until she'll break and set everyone, literally on fire. She knew that Isabelle protects the people she loves with everything she has, and there is nothing she loves more than her family, her brothers.

When Clary got here in the first place, she envied her, having a family while her own was falling apart, but deep down she admired them, sticking together through everything, with the Clave's pressure, the trial of Izzy and then the war with Valentine and Sebastian ... they always had each other's back, no matter what happened. 

 

  
They were like a second family to her, all of them. Losing her mother, her mundane life, she thought that she will never belong anywhere again. But meeting Jace, then the shadow world she realized that this her home now. No matter how ugly and hard its get, she knows that they will always have her back. And she will have theirs. They might not be blood, but they were there for her when she needed them the most. Yes she didn't get along with Alec at first, but he did help her even if he didn't want to. And that's what makes Alec a good person, because he knew when to make the right choice at the right time. She knew that her arrival in the shadow world changed everything. She knew that she was reckless and because of her choices, Alec was mostly the one who got in trouble. She ows him, but not just that, Alec mattered to all people here. To Izzy, to Jace, to Max, and she cared about him too, they were part of the same family now.   
So she wasn't going to sit here and do nothing while some stupid prejudiced idiots talk about Alec this way, and she knows that Izzy won't let them get away with this. 

 

 

  
"Why don't you train with Izzy?" suddenly asked Clary to Mike who looked back at her with widden eyes, 

 

  
"Now?" 

 

  
"Yes now" said Isabelle, looking at him with a big smile and an innocent face, "Is that too soon? Or do you want more time to rest and train later-?" asked Izzy with a disappointed look, but she was interrupted by Mike's exclamation,

 

 

"No no no! I am ready now, we can train now" interrupted Mike almost in a desesperate way, which made Izzy and Clary smile.

  
"Alright then, you, follow me in the room, we will train there" said Izzy already walking toward the other room but she turned away when Mike asked, 

  
"What about them?", he said, pointing to his little group, with a confused look, 

  
"Don't worry about them, I will train them" answered Clary, smiling softly at them, then looking back at Isabelle she smirked, and nodded to her showing her that she could and would handle them. 

 

  
"But why not train us all together?" asked Mike confused, and behind them, one of the boy groaned looking really annoyed and replied to Mike,   
  


"Why do you think? Because you're the master of the plan, and who do you think is better to train you than Isabelle freaking Lightwood?" 

  
"Oh ..." muttered Mike, then he looked back at Isabelle while blushing like crazy wich made Isabelle and Clary internally roll their eyes, "Let's go then!" added Mike enthusiastically and entered the room leaving Isabelle behind, who was looking back at Clary with a grin, 

 

  
"Don't hurt them much" said Isabelle to Clary, which made her scoff,   
  


 

"Don't worry about that, call me if you need anything"

  
  
"I won't" replied Izzy winking to her, then nodding to her, she entered the the room and closed the door behind her.

  
  
Shaking her head with fondness, she turned to face the rest of the group, then clapping her hands in front of her, all excited, she said to them,

  
  
"Alright kids, let's see what you got"

  
  
"We are not kids" one of them grumpily answered, looking at her frowning and scowling at the same time. 

 

  
"I will be the judge of that" said Clary smiling, raising her eyebrows at them, making a few of them shrug. 

 

  
"Alright, all of you, put all of your weapons on that table" said Clary, pointing with her finger a table which was a few feet away from them. 

 

  
"What? Why? How are we going to train if we put our weapons away?" asked one of them, inconsciously reaching for their sepharal blade protectively, which made Clary roll her eyes. 

  
"Do you always ask questions without giving a chance to your trainer to speak and give you specific instructions?" asked Clary crossing her arms in front of her chest and raising one of her eyebrows. In respond, the boy dropped his shoulders and shook his head looking down.

 

"Alright, so come on, put all of your weapons on that table" said Clary again, nodding toward the table, and the group moved forwards; whispering to each other, definetely complaining and probably already regretting of agreeing to train with Isabelle and her, and the thought made Clary smirk.

Now that they were all standing in front of the table where was put all of their blades and knives, Clary went to stand at the opposite side of the table and face them.

 

"Ok so ... all of you present here want Alec to lose his title as the Head of Instiute?" asked patiently Clary, even if deep down she was ready to yell at them in all her frustation and anger.

To her question, all of the guys nodded, smirking proudly and making her blood boil.

 

"Why?" asked Clary next, which made all of them scoff and grimace like they were talking about something repulsive,

 

"You know why" one of them answer with clenched teeth, "he is not competent enough and you saw what happened today, he went off to join his warlock and left the Institute without doing what he is supposed to do, such as training us and prepare us to become better soldiers; if he is not a good enough soldier, how is he gonna train us to become great shadowhunters?"

 

« So … he is in a relationship with a guy which means that he is not competent enough to run the Institute?  » inquired Clary, trying to understand their point of view even if she knew that they won't change their mind.

 

« Exactly! » exclaimed another one, « I mean … did any of the shadowhunters before ever did it ? Getting in a relationship with a warlock ? A Downworlder ? I agree that part of our job is to protect them but there are limits ! And Alec Lightwoods is breaking them  ! »

Clary fell silent. Maybe she should tell them that they don't know Alec as much as she does,that Alec is and always will be _Alec_ , a great shadowhunter, amazing fighter and wonderful leader, and no matter who he chooses to fall in love with, that will never change the fact that he was still one of them, he will always be one of them.

 

How could anyone say that  ? Judge a person upon their romantic feelings towards a man or a woman ? In the shadow world or the mundane world, it was the same: people full of prejudices judging everyone because of their choice to love someone different, and now Clary realizes that both of these worlds are fucked up, love is love for God's sake, who cares if you shared your life with someone who is the same gender as yours ? It's … _love._

Clary was already fed up with all this judgement talks and prejudices people in her world, the mundane one, and she couldn't do anything to help the people of that world, but in here, in the Shadow World, it was different, she wasn't a normal shadowhunter and there is no way she is letting these judgy people near Alec or Magnus with all their critics and hate.

 

« You know, some of the people will call you homophobics if t hey hear you talking like that » said Clary instead,

 

« Right » replied another one, scoffing, « We are not being homophobics, we are being reasonable, rational, traditional and _normal,_ which Alec Lightwood is definetely not »

Before she could reply, another shadowhunter started talking, crossing his arms across his chest,

 

«  And it's not just the fact that he is dating a downworlder, even his leadership is not good enough, I mean he let Valentine escape, his son was at the Instute for days just under his nose planning a way to destroy everyone and he never suspected him ! And seriously … would any good leader let a stranger stay at the Institute without doing a background check on that person to make sure that he is not a danger to our people ? And then Valentine took possession of that warlock's body and wander around in the city and Alec didn't suspected it either. Aren't these enough proofs to make people believe that he is not the leader he is supposed to be?  »

 

«  But he is trying to be better !» exclaimed Clary, almost desesperately, thinking foolishly that it might open their eyes.

 

« Well, trying is not good enough » protested a shadowhunter boy from the group, and all of them nodded to show that they were agreeing on whatever any of them was saying.

 

« You don't even know how much he tried to be the best he could be, and still trying and all the training and the progress he made with the Downworld is a proof that Alec is a good leader! » exclaimed Clary, desesperate.

«Are you defending him ? The guy you just said you despise as much as we do ?» asked a boy frowning in confusion,

Sighing, and leaning on the table with the support of her arms, she let her head fall down. This was a waste of time. They wouldn't listen. They won't. They were too drown in the prejudices and lies that the Clave and families taught them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading ❤
> 
> So who wants to punch that guy in the face? XD 
> 
> Let me know what you thought about it in the comments :) 
> 
> The second, and last chapter will be updated next weekend.


End file.
